Logical
by PansymuffinsPedrad
Summary: A short 1000 word drabble about Will and Christina. He is the worker at her favorite café, she's never noticed him until one day. Even though it seemed illogical for him to fall for her, she made it impossible. "Who cares about logical anymore?" Modern AU, Chrill


He never thought that he was missing anything. He never thought that he would ever feel differently. He never thought...He never thought a lot of things. It wasn't until that flip switched inside, because of her.

Will didn't know that the café he worked at was her favorite. It might be the reason that he saw her a lot. Why he noticed her, that was because she just stood out.

He remembered when she first walked in. She was new to the area, new to the foods. The Cashier next to him helped her out, but he still noticed her. She wore a white blouse, dark skirt. He remembered that she had her hair up, something that must of been hard with the fact that it was short. Her skin looked so smooth, her eyes look so sweet. It may seem creepy that he only could stare, but it couldn't have been. Who wouldn't stare at her.

Will could remember her voice from anywhere. She was outspoken, she was loud, and somehow that attracted her to him. It may have been weird, he was shy, he was quiet, she wasn't.

She ordered the same thing everyday. (Large half caff, low fat, double pump, extra hot caramel latte.) Will smiled everyone she said those words, just was a proven that she liked the taste. (It was amazing that the drink Will created for the café was her favorite, he called it fate.)

She always came in alone, but always met up with somebody. He always perked up when she entered, as if somebody just turned up the party. _As if she was the party._ It puzzled him. Sure she was... _noticeable..._ but he felt as if he noticed her too much. He never actually spoke to her, everyone but him has. The don't look at her like he does, and that confused him. She was amazing.

Will was a firm believer in logic. If it was illogical then you wouldn't see Will near it. But anything that involved her seemed illogical. They were total opposites, his hair was blond, swooped across his forehead in waves. Her hair was dark, stylish, just gorgeous. His eyes bright celery green , hers warm brown chocolate. They looked like opposites, they acted opposites too. She was outgoing, he was in the background. He found knowledge to be his comfort, looks like she is very social, it made no sense. What was that saying, opposites attract? Will was starting to believe it.

He didn't think she noticed him every early morning at the café. Of course, he never spoke, his buddy would always take her order. The one day his coworker got sick, she came in again. He didn't take her order, too scared to talk, instead he prepared it while she stood waiting. She was too busy on the phone than to take it. Stupid Will, he put her latte in front of her, with a note that said on the house. He couldn't talk to her, he couldn't seemed to put out any words. That's why he had her 'usual' prepared before she even looked up to ask for it. It was illogical, but to him it was impossible to deny.

"Oh sorry-" She had put her phone down to look at him, she smiled at seeing her normal order. "Thank you…"

"Will." he interjected. She looked down, maybe blushing. _How could a girl like her blush at a simple comment._

"Well, see you around." She waved and left, but not before leaving the order money in his tip jar. He felt his heart race as she left. He didn't know why.

She came in right before it closed, ordered some pastry before walking over to his side. She started having him ring her up. One time when she handed him the money, there hands brushed. Will felt his face heat, and he could swear hers had too.

She started to ignore other employees. She went to him, everyday, "Hi Will." he was just shocked that she remembered his name.

He learned that she went to his school, she was in the same grade. He made her usual, took the money, then he talked to her. When she had to go he felt the fire in him die. She brought out the Will nobody saw. He would laugh, he would _talk_ which all was unusual for him. And then the flip would switched and he turned to normal, reading a book or at least trying too, but she was on his mind.

She started to like talking to him. She thought he was cute, liked that he was smart, though, and was so excited. She wanted to get him to open, she didn't even know him. However, she felt self conscious. Maybe he just served all his customers like this, maybe he didn't want to know more about her. But he really did.

They don't remember how they started meeting outside the café. On his lunch break he would wait for her, she would show, and they would take a walk.

Then one day he burst. He started to rant, asking questions, learning more about her than he ever before. She's honest, she beautiful, he wanted to make his move. _But how?_ It was illogical to take risk, but he felt like she was making him take a big one. Unconsciously dragging him off the cliff. He didn't care.

Late evening, right before closing he asked if she would come with him. She did, _she was a risk taker too._ He took her to a cheap pub, (which he learned she really liked as well.) She got them a good table, and they talked for hours. _If she will take risk, he would too._

Will walked with her down the road. It's illogical to think about a girl you don't even quite know yet, but somehow that didn't matter. Mid sentence, he turned around. She stood tall, looked into his eyes.

"Hey Christina?" Will glanced at her, smiling when his heart began to race.

"Yes?"

Will didn't answer instead he kissed her, short and sweet. _Who cares about logical anymore?_


End file.
